


(Another) Train Journey

by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, I went overboard with the fluff, M/M, Return to Delhi post Allahabad shenanigans, Romance, Was supposed to be my thing for the six month anniversary but better late than never, hope you like it, this is soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here
Summary: This is a glimpse of Kartik and Aman returning home from Allahabad after the film's story. Tired smiles and forehead kisses.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	(Another) Train Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every person in this beautiful fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+person+in+this+beautiful+fandom).



> Well, I'm late to the six-month anniversary party. This is something from me for each beautiful person in this fandom.  
> Enjoy!

Aman’s heart pounded with a heavy, wrecking-ball intensity. He was  _ this _ close to missing the train as it whistled away from the platform. Kartik, his long-legged boyfriend leaped his way through the stairs and was waiting for him at the footboard with the sun shining in his hair and squinted eyes.

Aman caught himself mid-thought. Kartik let go of Aman’s hand, and snuck his arm around Aman’s waist. He panted, the rise and fall of his chest keeping time with his  _ electric _ heartbeat.

A crazed smile made his way across Aman’s face. He bit his lips and angled his head downward to hide that precious smile from Kartik. An equally crazed smile was on Kartik’s lips as he tapped his fingers gently on Aman’s lower back, as if to convey that the emotion was  _ shared _ , and Aman’s attempts to hide it were futile.

Aman gazed down and he realized that the only thing preventing him from falling off the footboard was his hand around the door handle. A tendril of threat crept upward from the lower end of his spine and the bubble shattered.

“Chal andar chalte hain.” He nudged Kartik’s shoulders towards the compartment.

_ (Let’s get in.) _

The rows and rows of blue (that opaque, plasticky blue peculiar to the Indian railways) vinyl berths disoriented him for a moment. The berths seemed too peaceful, but he reconsidered that his last point of reference had been a full dance party ensemble, whose members were his  _ relatives _ . He smiled to himself for a while, indulging in those memories which seemed to be another lifetime away.

“Seat number kya hai?” Kartik asked.

_ (What’s our seat number?) _

Aman’s shoulders lowered with a pleasantly tired sigh. It was his job to remember the pedantic details.

“Tch, fifty-three and fifty-six.”

Kartik stowed their minimal luggage into the top metal shelf. Aman glanced around, people were lazing around with legs sprawling on lower berths, thin white bedsheets with blue borders twisted and ribboned messily around cross-legged people, their newspapers, pirated paperbacks and tinkle comics.

Aman let out a sigh of relief. No screaming children. No sneering parents.

He waited for a while to let the mid-afternoon heat and the smell of people and train-parts settle around his shoulders. The coach was air-conditioned. The outside dry heat and inside dry cold stuck to the back of his throat. He was still a little winded after that race.

Kartik looked at him after stealing a glimpse from the window at the rectangular block of green-ochre scenery rushing past in a blur.

“Thoda aaram kar le, Dilli pahunchne mei waqt lagega. Mai upar wale berth me laitne jaa raha hoon.” Aman nodded. Both of them took their shoes and socks off.

_ (Rest for some time. We have a long way to go until Delhi. I’ll lie down for a nap on the top bunk.) _

Kartik hefted himself up to the top bunk through the cold, metal ladder. He pulled his side of the curtain separating their bunks from the narrow corridor. Aman sat down cross-legged on the lower berth opposite to Kartik.

He gazed at the scenery outside while Kartik gazed at him. Sunlight slanted over Aman’s, bringing out dusty pink tones on his cheeks and the red-brown hues of his hair. He squinted his eyes amidst the sheets of sunlight draping over him.

Stark sunlight carved strange, folded geographies over his striped tee shirt. Kartik’s eyes travelled upward to his honey-washed lips, when suddenly Aman caught his gaze. Kartik’s eyes widened and he bit his lips to prevent the smile leaking out from them. He hid his eyes with his hands, feigning bashfulness.

Aman smiled to himself. A newspaper rustled and a phone beeped. All people around him were firmly positioned inside the houses of their heads.

Kartik glanced at Aman with one eye, from a valley between two fingers. His bitten-lip smile grew wider.  _ Peekaboo! _

Aman smiled deep and broad. Kartik maintained his one-eyed gaze through his fingers, a blink coinciding with another newspaper-rustle.

_ Such a precious soul.  _ Aman thought to himself as he turned his head away, smiling indulgently to himself. (People thought he was smiling at the scenery.)

“Aman, uss wale bag se meri novel nikal kar de na…please…” Kartik said petulantly after tucking his hands to the side.

_ (Aman, can you hand me that novel?... it’s in that bag…please…) _

Aman let out a breath and shook his head. He shrugged out of his comfortable position and dug through the bag with a yawn.

“Yeh le teri novel. Main chala soney.” Aman gazed upward at Kartik, only three-fourths of his face crossing the top bunk because of his short stature. He waited there for a minute, glancing at Kartik flipping through the pages.

_ (Here’s that novel. I’ll be off for a nap.) _

Kartik found his place in the book.

“Tujhe sona nahi hai kya?” Kartik impulsively laid a kiss on the top of Aman’s head, where his hairline met his forehead after blocking their faces with the book.

_ (Don’t you want to take a nap?) _

Aman’s eyes widened and he blushed. Kartik smirked, enjoying the effect he had on him.

Aman stood on tiptoe and landed a decisive peck on Kartik’s nose.

“Abhi jaata hoon.”

_ (I’ll be off.) _

…

Kartik didn’t notice the compartment darkening, sunlight slowly bowing down and the fierce white fluorescent lights replacing them with a flicker. He was immersed in the plot, the detective was  _ this _ close to cracking the case, and Kartik was tallying the culprit against the suspicions he had in his head.

Then the train’s rocking motion stopped with a jerk.

“Kaunsa station hai? Train idhar kitne dair rukegi?” he asked the person sitting on the lower berth. The train would wait for some time there.

_ (Which station is it? How long will the train stop here?) _

He looked around, and spied Aman lying down on the opposite top bunk. He marvelled at his face for a moment, taking in the sight of his lover wrapped up in a thin blanket, tucked against the wall. Aman seemed to be waking up too, his hand letting go of the clutched pillow.

“Kaunsa station hai?”

“Chal bahar ghoom kar aate hain.” Both of them said at the same time, Aman’s question flowing into Kartik’s statement.

_ (Which station is it?) _

_ (Let’s take a walk outside.) _

“Tu jaa na, mujhe nahi jaana.” Aman yawned.

_ (You go, I’d rather not.) _

“Ek cup garam chai pilaunga, chalega?” Kartik pursed his lips a little. Aman’s eyes brightened at the thought of a warm cup of tea. He shuffled, almost hitting his head on the ceiling, and bunched the blankets and sheets into a messy pile.

_ (I’ll treat you to a warm cup of tea, you up?) _

…

Kartik slung an arm around Aman’s shoulders and led him to a tea stall.

“Do cup adrak wali chai dena.”

_ (Two cups of ginger tea please.) _

Aman noticed the milky brown whirlpool of tea swirling about in a vessel. He blinked owlishly, trying to bat the sleep away from his eyes.

Kartik handed him a cup, and he wrapped his fingers around the hot earthen cup.

Steam hit Aman’s hair and eyelashes. Kartik observed those fingers of steam wrapping around Aman’s cheeks. The dark blue evening sky painted Aman’s face in a brown, dusky hue. The sparse fluorescent lighting bounced off his nose. Aman rubbed his eyes with his other hand, his bleary eyes shifting focus lazily.

He contrasted Aman’s blushy pink sunlight skin to the current smouldering, dusky hue. He couldn’t decide which one he liked better.

Kartik focused on Aman’s lips circling above the cup to blow the steam away.

A memory suddenly hit him, one amongst many others involving cups of steaming chai.

_ “Le chai pi, chinta mat kar. Boss kuch nahi bolegi.” _

_ (Drink this. Don’t worry, the boss won’t say anything.) _

_ “Kaise nahi bolegi yaar? Pura accounts ka kachra kar diya hai…” Aman spoke with an audible tremble in his words. _

_ (How will she not say anything? I’ve messed up the accounts…) _

_ Aman’s hands shook as he took the cup from Kartik. Kartik thought the cup of tea had no place among Aman’s fingers brushing against his. _

_ Kartik saw the lines in Aman’s forehead relax as he took the first sip of tea. Then he wondered what it would be if he kissed those lines. _

_ He glanced for a second at Aman’s lips curving around the earthen kulhad. _

_ “Jal gaya.” Aman tsked after he tasted the piping hot tea. _

_ (My tongue got burnt.) _

__

“Kya soch raha hai?” Aman poked his shoulder.

_ (Penny for your thoughts?) _

“Kuch nahi, dekh, baarish. Teri chai bhi thandi ho gayi.” Kartik pointed at the late-monsoon shower spraying at the tracks.

_ (Nothing much. Look, it’s raining. And your tea’s gone cold.) _

Aman gulped the rest of his tea, threw the cup away and walked towards the train.

Both of them climbed into their bunks, not feeling sleepy anymore.

They spent the rest of the journey chatting on WhatsApp and smiling widely at their phone screens.

…

“Nizamuddin aa gaya kya?”

_ (Have we reached Nizamuddin station?) _

“Aa jayega, dus minute mein. Joote pehen le.”

_ (We’ll get there in ten minutes. Get down and wear your shoes.) _

Aman gathered all the luggage and stood near the footboard. Aman reminisced about what happened right here in a different compartment like this, in a completely different time, which he had trouble believing was only seven days ago. He blushed at the thought of that kiss. Consequences aside, it had been a rather… _ steamy  _ one.

His eyes caught Kartik’s. A languid smile spread lazily over his lover’s face.

Apparently, he was thinking the same.

…

“Bahut neend aa rahi hai yaar.” Kartik slumped forward, precariously close to Aman’s shoulders.

_ (I’m so sleepy…) _

“Bola thha raat ke ek baje pahunchenge, isiliye soh jaana… Lekin nahi. Bhaisaab ko novel padhna tha aur chai peene bahar jaana tha. Itni raat ko auto dhundne me bhi time lagega…” Aman was not impressed.

_ (I told you to take a nap, we’d be reaching at one am… But no, you had to read a novel and roam about outside to drink tea. We’ll also have trouble finding an auto this late…) _

“Ola kar le na, baby…” Kartik pouted. Aman considered. He was  _ this _ close to overshooting the whole monthly budget off and half of the month had barely passed. He frowned.

_ (Book a cab please, baby…) _

“Tch, pehle public me ‘baby’ bulaana band kar, Kartik.”

_ (Tch, first stop calling me ‘baby’ in public, Kartik.) _

“Nahi,  _ baby.  _ Ola book kar na…” Kartik’s voice turned sleepier and he was this close to slumping down permanently on Aman’s shoulders.

_ (No, baby.) _

Aman adjusted the strap of the sling bag on his shoulder. Kartik wasn’t carrying any luggage because Aman felt sorry for his sleepy self.

Aman smiled to himself indulgently as he opened the app on his phone.

…

Kartik let out an immense yawn as he settled into the cab. Aman gave the driver his address while Kartik rested his head on his shoulder. His hands nestled in Kartik’s hair. 

“Soh ja, ghar aane me ek-dedh ghanta lagega.” Aman spoke softly.

_ (Sleep, we have about an hour to reach home.) _

Aman was infinitely grateful that this driver wasn’t a fan of playing the radio in the car, and wasn’t overly talkative. 

He dropped a kiss on Kartik’s hair and gazed at the city outside. Tall buildings stained with neon light signs. The smell of pollution, parked cars that choked half of the road and man-boys whizzing about on brightly coloured bikes in the late hours without helmets. 

Delhi hadn’t changed, while he was in Allahabad.

Allahabad was nine hours, countless nightmares and infinite heartbreaks away. Aman couldn’t believe that he was about to leave Kartik forever. 

Maybe it was the Allahabad air. The gentle weight of Kartik’s head on his shoulder led him away from the could-have-beens in his head.

His feet were firmly stuck in Delhi. Delhi was his home, because Kartik was here.

The car stopped at a traffic signal. Aman loved gazing at the city through car windows. 

The interior got a little chilly due to the air conditioning. Kartik wrapped an arm around Aman’s waist and pulled him closer.

A warmth spread over Aman’s chest. A slight edge of fear was present too, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He threw a smile at the buildings outside and remembered the last time he had completely forgotten about this vivacious city while being in a cab.

It was the memory of his first kiss with Kartik. Aman rested his temple over Kartik’s head and sank deeper into the seat. His shoulders relaxed, and a drunken smile spread over his lips.

He dwelled in those sweet memories for a while. Meanwhile Kartik nuzzled his face in Aman’s neck and wrapped an arm around his chest. He slept like a koala. 

An hour passed slowly and Aman almost wished that Kartik was cuddling up to him on their creaky bed instead of this cramped car seat. 

“Aman… tum bhi wahi soch rahe ho kya?” Kartik kissed his cheek and smiled into his neck. His husky, sleep-heavy whisper made Aman close his eyes.

_ (Aman...are you thinking of the same thing?) _

Aman came to know that Kartik was only half-asleep the whole time. He couldn’t sleep soundly anywhere except his own bed.

Aman gave an affirmative nod, words were useless when it came to Kartik. 

Kartik noticed Aman’s eyes softening in reminiscence. A rose-pink haze of old romance blanketed over them. He caught a glimpse of Aman’s fluttering eyelashes and dug his face into the soft skin of Aman’s neck bashfully. He kissed the warm skin once, twice and his lips wandered lazily to the stubble covering his jaw. 

He rested his head once again on Aman’s shoulder before the moment could heat up further. His arms held Aman’s chest and waist gently.

Languid minutes passed and the car pulled into familiar neighbourhood roads. 

“Kartik, ghar aa gaya.” Aman’s words were unbelievably tender. ‘Ghar’ sounded glass-like, fragile.

_ (Kartik, we’re home.) _

They exited the car, Kartik almost hitting his head on the doorframe. Aman unloaded the luggage from the boot and Kartik dug through his pouch for the house keys. 

Aman didn’t know he would be struck with so much joy at the sight of the bland, four storeyed building. Kartik was a little awe-struck too, but lack of sleep prevented him from processing any of those feelings.

Kartik unlocked the door with a loud click. The smell of week-old stale air hit them.

“Aman, ghar aa gaya.” Kartik’s words were louder, more decisive.

_ (Aman, we’re home.) _

He glanced at Aman. His tired face had ‘I’ll kiss you tomorrow’ written all over it.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa I can't believe it's been six months already???  
> Six months since I took my mom to the theatre and watched Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan with her, smiling secretly at the jokes she didn't get and laughing openly at the ones she did. Cultivating a fragile hope in my chest when she took me to the side and told me 'People should love whoever they want to' in Bangla. Spending time in this beautiful fandom and finding new friends and a partner-in-crime (The one I'm looking at, she knows ;)  
> Getting SO much love and appreciation for my writing, which I hardly dared to show to people before. (I still read old comment threads and smile to myself). Getting memed by saibow, aka smzs_fanfics_fanpage and feeling pumped about it for days afterwards.  
> Thank you so, so, SO much for all the love. Hope you liked this small gift from me.  
> Have a good day/night!  
> -Advaita


End file.
